Better in Time
by Addison Beckett
Summary: Crossover PrP and GA - Most things happen, when you are about to move on. Isn t it always like that? Addison meets someone from her past, who she thought was long forgotten. Chapter 3 is up. ADDEX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - Hey there you guys. This story here has been sitting on my laptop for about a year or so. I totally forgot about it and found it the other day when I started to clean up my files. I read it, still liked it, found a few mistakes, send it to my beta and she looked over it. After some encouraging words from her (or a lot because I needed them) I decided to give it a shot and post it.

With this REALLY long hiatus we do need something that keeps us distracted, right? I mean seriously... I have been watching all of my old shows on DVD. I re watched a bit of OTH, I watched about a million of movies and also started to watch Summerland again (great show which got cancelled way to early) then I searched for my related DVDs but didn't find them (another great show which never stood a change with this WB CW thingy)

I have decided that with the new shows I will wait until they get a second season and maybe THEN start to watch it because seriously... with the TV shows nowadays... you never know. Take moonlight for example... I started watching it... started loving it... and now its like over. It's really hard for us fans because we fall in love with a show... and then its over. That really sucks. And all those real life shows? I don't really need them. Do you?

Thatswhy I am really glad that with Private Practice it isn't the same and that the new season is starting soon because I do need some Kate on my television or I would go nuts.

Btw did you guys read that Shonda is deciding to maybe bring Kate back for another episode? What do you think of that?

Anyway I am starting with my story here. I really hope you like it. Please let me know. Thank you :o)

Disclaimer - I own nothing, except for everything that is in my room

Thanks to my wonderful beta Ashley for putting up with my sometimes really weird spelling mistakes. You did a great job in correcting my mistakes and encouraging me to go on with this story (consindering I dont have an ending yet) Big hug and lots of kisses and love. You are the best, and you rock my socks. Mwah

**Better in Time!**

**Chapter 1**

Addison Forbes Montgomery was still asleep, when the sound of her mobile phone, playing "push the button" woke her up from the beautiful dream she was having.

She groaned loudly reaching for her cell on her bedside table, checking the clock, which showed 4:30 a.m. and she pushed the talk button. "It better be damn important or I will hang up right now..." she growled into the telephone.

"Hey Addie, its Naomi, sorry to wake you." Her good friend from the Oceanside Wellness Group, the Private Practice she worked at, greeted her.

Addison rubbed her eyes and sat up, curious about what Naomi would want from her at this ungodly hour "Hey… did something happen?"

Naomi sighed on the other line "Maya is sick" she explained, waiting for Addison to process the information.

"Oh… I am sorry…" she arched an eyebrow curiously at what this has to do with her. "You need... a consult?"

"Uh no… Uhm... I was supposed to go on this medical conference in New York... remember?"

"Right... I almost forgot… it's in the middle of the night... so" Addison nodded although Naomi couldn't see her.

"Yeah well… I really have to take care of my daughter... so I can't go... and now I wanted to ask you...

"Oh no… no no no. Naomi, you know I love you and I would do almost everything for you, but please don't send me to this stupid conference. I really don't want to go... especially not to New York." Her voice was nervous and pleading at the same time.

"Addison, listen. I know you have bad memories of New York, and I really wouldn't ask you... but no one else can go. I asked Pete, Violet and Cooper, god I even called Sam and asked him but they all have really important appointments to attend..."

Addison sighed, closing her eyes "Great... so that only leaves me."

"Yes. C'mon Addie... it's just for a week, the hotel suite is great and already paid for... and hey you have permission to clean out the minibar as often as you want." She smirked

"Haha, thank you very much." The redhead rolled her eyes "So... how long do I have before I have to be at the airport?"

"Approximately… 3 hours."

Addison jumped out of bed "What? Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to pack and get ready in 3 hours?" she was yelling now.

"Uhm... pack fast?"

"Funny! You so owe me Naomi Bennet... "

"I know"

"And now... I have to hang up... I need to pack!" Addison told her friend, her voice tripping with sarcasm.

"Right…, have fun Addie."

"Don't push it!" she replied before closing her cell.

**xoxoxox**

Standing at the side of her bed Addison looked around her apartment. She was living in LA for almost a year now, but she still hadn't finished unpacking all of her stuff. There were boxes all around the room, and two of her suitcases were still completely packed.

She took the smaller suitcase and threw it onto the bed. Opening it she sighed in relief. The suitcases held almost all the clothes she needed for her trip.

Making her way up to her walk in closet she pulled open the drawer and took some panties and matching bras and put them into the suitcase. She then walked up to her other drawer and took out different pairs of nylons.

She looked through the packed suitcases, to check if she had everything. She smiled when she noticed that she even had some toilet tries in there. The only thing that was missing... were her shoes.

Her walk in closet showed her 100 different kinds (all packed in plastic boxes with a Polaroid picture on top of them) but she knew that she only had space for a maximum of 2 pairs. After contemplating whether to pack another suitcase or to just go with 2 pair of shoes, she finally sighed and took out her black Prada pumps and her dark blue Christian Louboutin.

Closing the suitcase Addison checked the clock. She still had 2 and a half hours to shower and get ready. She chose a simple black pencil skirt and a green-white Diane von Furstenberg top to wear and walked over to the bathroom.

Half an hour later she was almost done. Now she just had to blow dry her hair and apply some make up.

Another 1 hour later she was all packed up. Her make up was perfect as well as her hair, her suitcase was placed near her front door and the cab was called. Now that the stress was gone, nervousness started to kick in.

Suddenly Addison started to think about New York. She really used to love that city. It had been her home for almost 2 decades. There were a lot of good memories... but most of all she remembered her ruined marriage. New York was, where everything started… and eventually ended.

The beautiful redhead buried her head in her hands as she let the memories take over, her shoulders started to shake and before she knew what she was doing, she was sobbing loudly wetting her hands.

Before she had time to fall further apart the doorbell rang, signalling that the taxi had arrived. Slowly she stood up from the bed wiping away the remaining tears and headed for the door. She pressed the opening button and let the cab driver in so that he could take her suitcase. After that she closed the door behind the both of them and followed him outside to where the cab was waiting.

The ride to the airport was quiet. All Addison did, was look out the window, letting her thoughts drifting back to places were she used to hang out in New York, ice skating at Rockefeller Center, walking through central park, shopping at Macys. She smiled at the memories and decided that for the next week, she would create new memories in New York, good ones, memorable ones.

When the taxi came to a halt she got out and waited for her luggage. She paid the cab driver, walked into LAX airport and checked in.

**xoxoxox**

The flight from LA to New York didn't take long but Addison took the time to catch up on the topics that were about to be discussed during the conferences. She was rolling her eyes because apart from the small point on her list about neonatal there was absolutely nothing interesting.

The plane landed and the passengers got out and headed for baggage claim. When Addison spotted her luggage she passed through the people who were waiting and took her suitcase off the conveyer belt.

She headed outside and walked up to a cab. The driver put her luggage into the trunk and Addison got into the car.

"Where to?" the older man asked her smiling.

"Hotel Savoy please." She replied smiling as well.

20 Minutes later the cab parked in front of her requested hotel and she got out, waited for her baggage, paid the driver and walked into the hotel. She loved the Savoy. She had been here on a few occasions with Derek.

The receptionist smiled at her "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Addison Montgomery. I am filling in for Naomi Bennet for the medical conference. She had made reservations."

The young man, in his mid twenties nodded "Ms. Bennet called us half an hour ago and told us that you would be her replacement. Welcome to the hotel Savoy Mrs. Montgomery, here is your key..." he handed her a plastic card "the conference will start tomorrow at 9 a.m. on the13th floor, you can't miss it."

Addison smiled "Thank you... and actually its Dr. Montgomery…" she told him not bothering to tell him to change the Mrs. into Ms.

She took a few steps towards the elevator and pushed the up button and just a few seconds later the ding signalled that it had arrived. The door opened slowly and Addison was about to take her luggage when a deep voice startled her.

"Addison?"

She looked up and her blue eyes met his brown ones.

"Oh my god…" was all she managed to breathe out. He was the last men on earth she expected... or wanted to see.

**TBC**

So what do you think of it? Worth continuing? Please let me know if you like it and push the little bottom :) thank you. (I give out cheesecake if you review and my cheesecake is pretty good :D lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey there everyone. Yes I know it took me awhile and I am sorry about that. Work is being a pain in the butt and a bladder infection is kicking my ass right now.

Anyway. What did you girls think of the PrP premiere of Season 2? I really liked it. I think it was a lot better than Season 1 and the characters seemed more mature and the storylines were better and omg Kate looked absolutely fantabulous (as she would say)

I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Thank you to **Ashley, khadija, addisonkarev, df55, savinglives44, greysgirl328,** **FranLizzy, goldentail, Fire Dolphin** and on LJ **courtneyphiv** and **october21** It really means a lot to me that you girls like my fanfiction. I just wished a few more people would take their time to comment. I got at least 15 favourite story and Author alerts from people who didnt comment, but well I am glad you like the story too :)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything or wait I finally got some black christian louboutin black peep toes (I saves my money for a long time) so yes I do own them but apart from that,... nothing :(

Thanks to my Beta Ashley. She is not only my beta but also my best friend and helps me through good and bad times. She took the time to read over this, work on my spelling mistakes (sometimes I do make the weirdest mistakes lol) and also found some nice words about the fanfiction which helped me continue to write. So thank you hon. you rock and I love you.

without any more A/N... here is chapter 2. you will finally find out who is in the elevator with her :D

**Chapter 2**

He reached for her suitcase but she swatted his hand away "Don't! I am very capable of doing this myself."

"Gosh, you're being stubborn Addison, let me help you." He reached out again but she turned her back to him, took her suitcase herself and walked into the elevator.

"Nothings changed, I see" he mumbled under his breath

"Shut up, you don't get to judge me or... whatever." She stood at the opposite wall, leaving as much space between them as possible.

"Now c'mon, aren't you happy to see an old friend?"

"Friend? We were never friends, we were co workers. That's all we were."

"Oh I remember a time were we were a lot more than just co workers." He replied arching an eyebrow.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. It was the same day you told me that I am not your girlfriend right?" she spat back

Alex cringed as he remembered his own words from that night.

"I….I..."

"Just ..don't okay? Leave me alone!"

"Addison we are in an elevator, how can I possibly leave you alone?"

The red haired doctor rolled her eyes. "I mean after that… just..don't look at me… when we see each other.. ignore me,… hey I bet you're pretty good at that."

He looked away "I assume you are here for the med conference." He half asked, half stated.

"I am" she sighed "I guess you are too."

He nodded.

"Well… Like I said ..just ignore me, it's what you do best." The elevator signalled that they reached the destined floor "And now excuse me.." she started to walk out when Alex followed her close behind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as she turned back around.

"I… It's my floor "

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she sighed again and started to walk, Alex still following her, He finally stopped and turned towards his room door. Addison was relieved and continued walking but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that she had the room right next to his. "_How cliché_" she thought before putting the key into the hole and opening her door.

Alex watched her disappear and he couldn't deny that his heart was beating super fast. He thought he would never see her again and then the last thing she said to him a year ago made a reappearance in his mind "You don't get unlimited chances Alex…. Nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could have changed your life."

Alex opened his door and walked into the dark room. He knew that she said those sentences in relation to Ava, but he didn't want Ava, he never wanted her, he just thought he did because he had spent so much time with her. And when he stormed back into her room at the hospital after Addison practically made him leave the church, leave her… and noticed that Ava was gone… he just didn't care. He thought his heart would break into million pieces about her departure, but it didn't. That's when he finally realized that it wasn't Ava he wanted. But his realization came too late.

He had wanted to talk to Addison the next day, explain everything to her, and overall apologize for all the cruel things he had done to her, tell her that he lied, tell her that he indeed was interested, that he would like her to be his girlfriend more than anything…. But he didn't get his chance to make it right with her… because she was gone as well… and suddenly his heard DID break into a million pieces.

Alex turned on the light and looked around his hotel room, the room was big and there was a beautiful king size bed waiting for him but all he could do was stare at the wall to his left cause he knew that SHE was there. She was the girl next door.

**Xoxoxox**

Addison was laying on the comfy king size bed in the middle of her hotel room and she looked at the ceiling. She cursed Naomi and the rest of her friends at the Private Practice and everyone that possibly had something to do with the fact that she had ended up here. She didn't want to come to New York, now she not only remembered having bad memories here, she would also create new ones.

Addison rolled over and faced the minibar and suddenly Naomi's offer popped back into her head. She stood up slowly and walked over to the small fridge, taking out three small bottles of vodka and emptied them into a glass. It didn't take long for her to finish the liquid and she loved the burning feeling in her throat. After the vodka, the scotch came… and after the scotch she was feeling a whole lot better.

The red-haired doctor checked her watch which told her that it was almost dinner time, but she had no intentions of going into the hotel dining room or to go out, so she just took the 10 banana from the fridge and started eating. "What the heck" she thought "as long as I am not bumping into him, the 10 is absolutely worth it."

She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for Alex. Back in Seattle she fell for him, she fell for him hard. She got to know him, saw a side of him that no one else seemed to notice. She thought that she finally found.. the one… but he told her several times that he wasn't what she wanted, what she needed, that he wasn't interested. And … after a broken marriage with Derek, a torn relationship with Mark and a broken whatever with Alex she decided to take Naomi's offer and join the Private Practice.

It took her over two months to finally find it easier to get up each morning, three months to smile again and really mean it, and it took her over half a year until she even started to think about other men again, let alone dating them… and now after managing to move on.. she was back to square one.

She hated him for showing up here, she hated herself for bumping right into him.. and she just hated everyone and everything at the moment. So she just decided to call it a night and go to bed. At least the alcohol had helped to get her somewhat relaxed, so she managed to slip into bed and 5 minutes later she was fast asleep.

**xoxoxox**

Addison awoke the next morning with a slight headache which told her that it maybe wasn't that good of an idea to get wasted in a hotel room. She just sighed and stood up to walk to the bathroom. Thank god it was a good hotel so she found a bottle of aspirin in the cabinet above the sink. She took out two pills and swallowed them with some water.

The look into the mirror frightened her to no end. She was a mess. Deep dark circles were lined up under her eyes. Her hair was spilled in every direction, she looked pale and her pupils seemed dilated.

She stripped down her clothes and decided to take a long, hot, steamy shower. She turned on the water and stepped in when it reached the desired temperature. She washed her hair and spent some quality time under the warm spray, feeling her muscles relax and the events from last night slowly drifting away.

After what seemed like an eternity she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Addison took a look at the watch on her nightstand and noticed that it was already 8:45 A.M. The conference would start in about 15 minutes and she didn't want to be late. She grabbed her key and purse and made her way out of the room.

Unfortunately Alex decided to emerge his room at exactly the same time. They looked at each other and then away again pretty quickly

"Damn it… " she mumbled "Do we have to experience every stupid cliché?"

Alex laughed at that and Addison finally realized that she had said the last line out loud. She turned 5 shades of red and made her way to the elevator in a rather quick pace when Alex stopped beside her only seconds later.

"Want me to wait for the next one?"

She shook her head "We are pretty late and if you would wait for the next one you might not make it on time."

He smiled at her and together they shared a ride to the 13th floor.

**xoxoxox**

The conference room was crowded. There were almost no empty seats left except for some in the first row. Addison cursed "That's what you get when you are late" she pursed her lips as she made her way to one of the empty seats.

Of course, the only empty spot left by now was the one right next to her. She sighed audibly as Alex sat down and smiled at her. Luck really wasn't on her side this week. She rolled her eyes and then she had no more time to think about luck or Alex or anything else because the conference started.

**xoxoxox**

The day didn't seem to pass but finally after 8 hours of boring explanations about things she already knew and was sure every 1st year intern knew as well and only one 1 hour break, they were done for the day.

Addison stood up slowly. Letting the other guests leave the room before she wanted to make her way out of there. Suddenly her arm was grabbed by a male hand. When she turned around she felt Alex eyes on her.

"Addison, please.. just stop running. Can't we talk or hang out like normal adults do, spend time together? You are the only person I know here and … I have no intention of spending this week in my hotel room apart from this lovely place here" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"We managed 8 hours sitting next to each other without ripping our heads off.. so what do you say? All old things aside. Want to spend some time with an old co worker?" he smiled at her.

His smile immediately got to her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Alex was right. Spending a week in a hotel room really wasn't an option. Although she didn't know if it was such a good idea to spend the time with the man you still had pretty strong feelings for instead.

"I… I… I don't know" she finally said looking down and breaking the gaze.

"Addison… I promise I won't try anything.. I .. I just want to be friends." He said although he had a more hard time convincing himself that this was all he wanted from her.

"Right.. you aren't interested anyway." She told him and rolled her eyes. "All right then.. friends." She offered him a hand.

His heart stopped beating for a minute when she reminded him of him being not interested, which was so not true. But what difference would it make if he told her that he lied. It wasn't as if SHE was interested. So he only took her hand and shook it.

"Have dinner with me?" he asked hopeful

"Yeah." She replied smiling and after a few seconds of staring at each other they left the conference room together.

**TBC**

okay.. its done.. its Alex :D so do you love me or not? I hope you still like this story and I would love to hear what you think. What do you want to happen? oh and are you girls into smut or rather not, just so I know if I make this story M rated later on. You decide :D **Smut or no smut?** :D please leave a review. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Its me again and I am bringing chapter 3 with me. Whohooooooo.

Thanks for all your reviews. It meant a lot. And yes I will write some smut. I asked you and the majority told me to write smut, so I will. Promise.

**Ash **- that was a long review. thank you :) thanks for the nice words and yes I will continue this story. Writers block never got me to give up on a story so I wont give up on this one eihter. And I agree with you. The premiere was definitely better. So far I liked the last episode the most. And of course you are welcome. I meant every word. I know you are normally not an Addex shipper which makes it really awesome that you like this story. hehe

**Shaqueen **- as you wish ;) sweet smut or porn smut? or something in the middle?

**Fire Dolphin** - I was thinking about putting in Derek at first but then I rewatched an old episode of GA and noticed what a jerk he has been.. so I chose Alex. Hope you continue reading.

**monetfun** - Thank you :) hehe I am a smut girl too.. I love that lol so yes I will definitely write away.

**lilmizflirtz04 **- Thank you. I am really glad you like it. and another one who loves smut hehe.

**mistysparks **- I am glad you like it and dont worry about finding the story a little later. Better late than never right? :D

**goldentail **- thanks. lol yeah I thought this was fitting hehe. so you want smut or not?

**gingertwist **- Thank you :) I am glad you do. I knew you would be happy that it was him hehe. youre welcome.. and I bet you want smut too right.

**Sue **- lol okay. you got it

**BabyWonder7 **- aww Thank you.

**McMuffin **- lol another one with smut. I am glad you like the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. except for all the things in my room

Thanks to Ashley for beta reading the 3rd part. you really rock at this and I am really glad that you read that fic eventho you are not really into that couple :D but I promise my next GA or PP fanfic will either be Paddison or Maddison, hehe. So thanks again and I love you babe

Lets get to the point, here is my new chapter. Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

Alex still couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out to dinner with him. Smiling he stepped into the shower and let the hot water run along his tanned body. He couldn't deny that seeing Addison again, made him utterly happy and that he was more than just excited about the evening. She looked great, even better than he remembered her from Seattle. L.A. seemed to have done some proper healing on her part. She smiled more often and those eyes he remembered having this sad touch, were now sparkling. She looked so much younger and relaxed and he really liked that about her.

Alex turned the water off and made his way out of the shower, wrapping himself in one of the hotel towels. He wandered over to his bedroom and looked at his clothes, which were still packed in the suitcase. Of course he hadn't thought about meeting someone and inviting this person to a fancy dinner, so he didn't really bring more than casual clothes. He sighed. The only formal clothes he had, were for the medical conference and he couldn't really risk getting them dirty. So he finally took out some Jeans and a black button down shirt and got dressed.

**xoxoxox**

Addison on the other hand was even more relaxed than she had been in days. Seeing Alex Karev first made her feel awkward, uncomfortable even, but now after their talk she was pretty sure that this "friends" thing could work. And to be brutally honest, she didn't want to empty the minibar two nights in a row, and going to dinner with a former intern from the place she used to work at, wasn't really something bad. Maybe she could get some gossip out of him. Since she was working in the Private Practice she knew that gossip wasn't naturally a bad thing, as long as she wasn't the center of it.

After taking a shower and debating whether to dress casual or formal Addison finally chose a black wrap dress which looked both, formal but at the same time not overdressed. She was going to have dinner with a friend, she didn't have to do all the things that were on the "preparing to go out on a date" list.

She applied some make up, not much but still enough to look even more beautiful than she already did without it and took the black stilettos out of her suitcase and tried them on.

She was just about to look herself in the mirror when she heard a loud knock on her hotel room door.

One last touch on her dress, straightening out the wrinkles and another fluff at her hair, which she decided to wear open, so that it was framing her face, and she made her way to the door and opened it.

Alex was blown away by her beauty. Even though she really wasn't dressed in anything fancy she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look amazing." He told her sincerely and smiled at her

"Thanks.." she joined in his smile "you look pretty handsome yourself."

"I am glad you went for the more casual look, I was afraid that I was being underdressed but I noticed that I didn't really pack much formal clothes, and as you know I am not really the formal guy anyway."

She laughed. That much she really knew. "Don't worry about it, you look really good in those jeans." She blushed when she realized what she said but Alex just laughed.

"Why thank you.. I guess they show off my perfect butt."

Now Addison hat to laugh as well "oh they do… really."

They smiled at each other and Alex took her hand "shall we?" he asked in a soothing voice and lead her out of the room.

"Yeah." She replied feeling her heart starting to beat faster as he squeezed her hand tightly and smiled at her.

**xoxoxox**

They were slowly walking around Central Park talking and laughing until Alex suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked him when she stopped walking herself

"Well.. it was rather short notice and all restaurants were swamped.. so this was all I could do…" he told her and pointed to her right.

She followed his gaze and gasped. There was a traditional picnic set up in the middle of the Park. A big basket was standing to the side of a fluffy blanket and even a candle was lit casting its light on two champagne filled glasses.

"How did you..?" Addison was loss for words

Alex looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair "I paid a bellboy to set it all up, but it was my idea and I went shopping." he said rather embarrassed, afraid that she wouldn't like it.

"I love it Alex… it's … that's."

"Its okay if you don't like it… we can just… "

"Didn't you listen? I said I love it. You put a lot of thought into this… and I can't wait to see what you brought for us to eat." She grinned at him her stomach growling made her prove her point.

He laughed "okay then.. let's grab some food."

They walked over to the blanket and sat down beside each other. Alex taking the two glasses of champagne handing one to Addison.

"Cheers. To old friends" He said and let his glass cling with hers.

"To old friends." She smiled and took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

**xoxoxox**

The evening went smoothly and Addison couldn't believe what a wonderful time she had. Alex Karev had grown up so much in such a short time. He was nice, very talkative and he looked at her in a way no one had looked at her in ages.

He told her the newest gossip from Seattle, which included that Derek had finally broken up with Meredith and was living alone in the trailer again. Burke and Christina had made up and were still living together but no where near married. Callie and George were trying to have a baby, Miranda was once again pregnant, this time with a little girl and Richard and Adele were reunited and living together again.

She smiled at all of this but noticed that he never said something about his own personal life so she finally spoke up.

"What about you? Are you seeing someone? What happened to Ava?"

He sighed. Alex had known that this topic would come up eventually still he had hoped to get passed it. "Remember our talk in the church?" he asked her carefully.

She nodded, sadness evident in her eyes but she tried to cover it with a cocky grin "how could I forget? I told you that you sucked."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, I am well aware of that.." he looked at her. "But you also said some other things, which touched me deep inside. When I left the church I really had the intention of finding Ava and telling her to stay…."

Addison cringed at that thought but looked away before he could notice it.

"When I finally got to her room, she was gone."

"Oh Alex.. I am so sorry." Addison told him honestly and touched his arm gently. Even though she didn't like the thought of him and another woman, she had still wanted him to be happy.

"Thanks." She smiled at her and cupped her hand with his own "The weird thing is… I am not."

She looked at him, eyebrows raised as if she was asking for an explanation so he gave it to her.

"When I found that room empty and all of her things gone, I didn't feel sorry or sad, I felt relieved. I didn't care that she was gone because she wasn't the woman I wanted to be with.." he continued… "And when I came back to the hospital the next morning, my mind finally made up about who I wanted to be with… the woman I was falling in love with was gone." His voice almost broke at the end of the line and he turned his gaze away from her and stared into the opposite direction.

Addison swallowed hard. "Alex… please.. don't do this. You told me more than once that you weren't interested, you rejected me twice, and I felt like the biggest idiot for falling in love with you and thinking that you maybe would be different from the guys I had been with before… you hurt me.. and I needed to go."

He nodded "I know.. I also know that I hurt you more than I thought possible and I could kick myself for telling you that I wasn't interested because that wasn't true."

"Then why did you reject me? Why did you tell me that I wasn't your girlfriend? Why did you let me think that you were in love with Ava?" she said her hands starting to shake and her eyes getting watery.

"I …. I don't know.. I was scared. Ava told me that you wanted the real thing… kids.. a guy who wanted to play catch with them.. and .. I wasn't ready for that." His hand was still covering hers and it took him lots of holding back not to lace his fingers through hers.

"Alex… I didn't want to get you to marry me and have kids all in the next months… I just … yes I wanted to start a family.. I wanted to finally settle down, I wanted the real thing and yes I wanted it with you because I fell for you.. hard… but I would have never forced you to do something you didn't want to do. I just wanted to be with you."

Now Alex took the opportunity and laced his fingers through hers "I am sorry. I was just… when I heard the word kids, I started to freak out, and although I love babies ever since I started to work under you wings, I couldn't really think of myself as a father, maybe because my own father sucked big time and I really didn't want to follow in his footsteps, I am sorry Addison."

"Me too." She replied honestly and a single tear made her way down her cheek. "But we can't turn back time, and a lot has happened since then… things which completely changed my life."

Alex swallowed. He had hoped for another chance or maybe at least for the possibility of another chance but now he wasn't sure if he could get it. "You're seeing someone, am I right?" he asked and his heart sank.

"I… No… that's not what I meant. I am not seeing anyone."

"Then what is it… you know you can talk to me right?"

She laughed lightly with tears in her eyes "when did you became a grown up Karev?" she whispered and he had to laugh as well.

"Around the time I noticed that you were gone, and I was left heartbroken." He turned serious again.

"Alex…"

"Well at least I kept my word."

Addison was confused.

"I told you I would notice… when you were gone…"

"Yeah…"

"Addison look at me." He tiled her chin up so that she was forced to meet his eyes. "I know I made a lot of mistakes.. but I want you to know that you can talk to me about whatever you want. I am here to listen, I am here as a friend, if nothing more."

She smiled at him and nodded "I never said I wanted nothing more…" she took a deep breath before she continued "its just… that ….. if we would start things now.. you wouldn't have to freak out anymore about the kids and stuff." She said sadly

"Whys that?" he asked, not wanting to pressure her but silently feeling relief washing over him when she said that there still was a possibility for them.

"Because… " she was breathing fast and her hands were sweaty, she rarely talked about this topic, mostly because it hurt so much. "I… I cant have kids."

"You.. what?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat "I can't get pregnant Alex… I am all dried up.. I have two freaking eggs left.. I ran out of time.."

"Addison… I am … so sorry." He let go of her hand and hugged her tightly.

"Well I guess karma is a bitch.." she quietly mumbled into his shoulder her voice thick with emotion.

"Addison.. no one deserves this… no matter what happened.. you don't deserve this… you… gosh I am sorry."

Addison wriggled out of his embrace and wiped her tears away. "Well... nothing there to change, I have to get used to that thought."

Alex looked at the ground not knowing what to reply to her statement so he just took her hand back in his and squeezed it lightly. "Want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, thanks." She stood up her legs a bit shaky so he kept moved his arms around her waist. "do you want me to help you to pack things up?" she asked and tried to smile.

"No thanks.. its been taken care off."

"How much did you pay the bellboy?" she asked now a full smile on her face

"Doesn't matter, you're worth it." he smiled at her and they both started to walk into the direction of their hotel.

**TBC**

okay, that was the third chapter. No smut so far, but I promise you I will write some. Either in chapter 4 or 5 and well.. if any of you read my last stories.. you know I am good with smut :D ... anyway.. you can still make suggestions for that story. Its not over yet and if someone wants to see something happen.. tell me and I will think about to put it in :o) That is your chance. And please dont forget to leave me a review if you liked it. For a writer thats really important and it only takes like 10 or 20 seconds :) thank you in advance. (I give out cookies and cheesecake)


End file.
